vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumble (Dual Hearts)
|-|Rumble= |-|Tumble= Summary Rumble also known as Rumble the Ruinseeker is the main protagonist of the video game Daul Hearts. He is known for being a treasure hunter, looking for the Dream Stone that resides in the Temple of Dreams. When finally reaching the temple, inside he comes across a Baku which he names Tumble who had just lost most of the keys to the temple. Together they head out to find the keys which have hidden themselves in the dreams of different people. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Rumble Origin: Dual Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Treasure Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Weapon Mastery, Weapon Summoning, Dream Manipulation (Tumble can travel into a persons dream along side Rumble), Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (Holy Instruments Ragna, Longinus, Gen's Hammer and Arbalest can absorb light to increase their power, Sage's Amulet doubles his durability), Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm the Dark Mist, known as the mindform who are made up of negative energy and have no physical form), Time Manipulation (The Mystical Hourglass allows him to control the flow of time), Transformation (Can turn Tumble into the Baku Sword), Existence Erasure (The Holy Instruments erased Nightmare from existence. A being created from all the negative emotions and exists so long as negative emotions do), Creation (Esamon Hammer creates Esamon with each swing), Forcefield Creation and Invulnerability (Tumble can place a barrier around himself and Rumble, making them invulnerable but it drains Tumbles Esamon rapidly) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Defeated Nightmare who was stated to be so powerful it shook the Heavens and the Earth) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Gauntlet (Can easily lift large stone objects the size of boulders) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Sumperhuman (Traveled through several dreams battle many monsters without breaking a sweat) Range: Extended melee range with Holy Instruments Ragna Blade and Longinus, Several meters with Draw Card, Dozens of meters with Arbalest and Snake Fang Standard Equipment: Holy Instruments, Baku (Tumble), Mystical Hourglass, Sage's Amulet, Esamon Hammer, Sword of Friendship, Mystic Esamon Intelligence: Above Average (Has enough combat skill to fight against Sarti who is known as the best fighter in the world, Experienced treasure hunter) Weaknesses: Overconfident, Tumble cannot use his abilities without Esamon. The Holy Instruments only can take form in the Dream World. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Holy Instruments: The Holy Instruments are 9 powerful weapons left behind by the Sage. Rumble can summon theses weapons that only take shape while inside the Dream World. * Ragna Blade: The Black Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a sword with the ability to reflect incoming projectiles and increase in length and power by absorbing light. * Longinus: The White Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a spear with the ability to increase in length and power by absorbing light. * Defencer: The Yellow Orb Holy Instrument that turns into shield which passively spawns around Rumble's hand when he puts it up to block. * Draw Card: The Indigo Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a large blank playing card that can absorb objects, most notably Esamon and store them. Absorbing a different color Esamon adds a different element to the card, Red (Fire), Blue (Ice), Yellow, (Electricity). If he attacks an opponent with a blank card, it will stun them for a brief moment. * Remote Bomb: The Blue Orb Holy Instrument that turns into a large mine that Rumble can detonate up close or at a distance with a switch. * Arbalest: The Purple Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a crossbow attached to Rumble's arm. Like the Ragna Blade and Longinus, it can absorb light to increase it's power. It arrows are also homing projectiles. * Snake Fang: The Orange Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a grappling hook, allowing Rumble to grab objects he couldn't normally reach. It can even grab non-corpreal beings. * Gen's Hammer: The Green Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a large Hammer that can increase it's size and power by absorbing light. * Gaunlet: The Red Orb Holy Instrument that transforms into a gaunlet that passively spawns on Rumble's arm when he attempts to lift a heavy object to give him a boost in strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Dream Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Dual Hearts Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6